Transformers rookies
by Drex55
Summary: Drex and his friends must fight to save earth from decepticons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone Thanks for commenting on my halo story and good luck writing well here is my Transformer story enjoy. By the way it is based of the movie.**

Three meteors crashed down to earth and then they started transforming into robots they are called Transformers. One was yellow, he was twin brother of bumblebee and he was called Drex. This one was Duke blue and he was Drex's best friend and his name was Shane. Then there was a Pink transformer she was a girl and her name was Madison. This is transformer rookies.

We need to feed a car to transform into. We were in North Carolina. Drex found a Stock Car(Cars off of NASCAR)It was the color gold yellow and had a Duke blue T-rex on the hood. And a blue 55 on the two doors and on the roof of the car. Had glass on each door not like a NASCAR which has a net on one of the doors. And doors open like a regular car. "This car will be great", Drex said. Shane took form as a Ford GT Mustang 2013 which was Duke blue with white racing stripes. Madison took form as a pink Ducati mortorcycle kinda like Arcee. Then they drove of to the coordinates.

They finally reached the coordinates and there was a tunnel and the finally reached it. "Where is this base", Shane said. Then a scanner showed it scanned the 3 transformers and then a door opened and they drove down that tunnel and found then there was a door with a Autobot symbol on it. And it opened and there was hundreds of autobots in a cafeteria. And then D-rex seen bumblebee and ran over and bumblebee said hi.

We talked to everyone else and there was a Blue transformer that was a f/a-14 tomcat. His name was Sky. And then us 4 talked and ate Energon bars and drunk energon soda. Drex had a face that looked exactly like bumblebee and they had the exact same kind of face mask. And Drex had the doors on his back and the hood on front part of the car on his chest like bumblebee and had two extractable blue swords in his arms. Shane had the doors on his back and had a face like Smokescreen off of transformers prime. Madison looked kinda like arcee.

Optimus told us to pursue Sideways my arch enemy he had a artifact and bumblebee, Madison, Drex, Shane, Sky, and Chopper a helicopter transformers which used the flyers on top as a bow staff. They transformed and rolled out. And the were ready for a mission that would prove there skills.

"I have the artifact and I am delivering it to the coordinates", Sideways said. "Hurry up six autobots are incoming, star cream said. "Bumblebee stop sideways and get the artifact good luck", Optimus said. "Got that were on our way", bumblebee said. POW! We seen decepticon soldiers and Chopper took flew and took his staff and stabbed into a decepticon and he exploded. Drex jumped on a ramp and transformed and shot 5 times and the decepticon blew up and then He transformed back into a NASCAR. Then we finally reached sideways. Drex speeded up to 200 miles a hour to catch up with him and then wrecked him and he transformed to robot mode. Chopper ran at him and sideways shot at him repeatedly and then chopper fell down knocked out. Shane kicked him and then sideways punched him in the face and then Shaun fell down and then sky got shot in the back. And madican got hit in the face. The rest were knocked out and me and bumblebee were the only ones left that were still conscious. Drex took my two blue swords and they fought and he hit Drex hard and Drex hit him and sideways transformed and drived off. Bumblebee picked up the artifact an we waited till the other ones woke up and we gave optimus and then We went to our rooms and transformed into cars and went to sleep.

**Well that was the first chapter and I will update soon and I can put your character in my story just private message me and I will put in the first one who private messages me first see you.**

**-Drex55 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: reinforcements

2:22 am Shelby North Carolina

Drex's POV

It was early in the morning we were all in a parking lot. The reason we weren't in base was because we were on patrol. The rest off the squad was asleep in car form. Bumblebee was looking in the direction cybertron was in. We all missed our home but I liked earth and had this be our location. Then I seen meteorites. And they were coming closer and then BOOM! I tackled bumblebee and if I wouldn't have he would've have been scrap metal. Then they started transforming and their were 6 female autobots 3 I knew Arcee (one off of transformers prime) Elita-one, Chormia. And Three male autobots Dereck, Cole, Tyler (Optimus primes son),

We took them to a car lot and they scanned forms Arcee and them took form as a motorcycles. There was a black Ferrari Inzo with white stripes on the hood and doors. Dereck scanned it. There was monster truck that looked like the blue thunder cole scanned it and then we had to to go to a museum and he scanned a gray f-14 tomcat and then took flight toward Cleveland county, North Carolina. When I tackled bumblebee from being crushed he went into temporary sleep. When we returned back to that parking lot that we were supposed to patrol. I woke the rest of them up. When bumblebee woke up and he seen Arcee he blushed and I swore if he could sweat his paint would be off from the sweat.

I was just laughing at him silently in my mind. He was my brother but man that was funny. We was on our way back to base and then I seen a kid 12 years old and male and had black hair. Then I seen a audi that was gray and had black racing stripes on it. It was heading for that kid so I transformed into robot form and shot my gun at sideways he wrecked and transformed into robot form and we started to fight each other. I knocked sideways down and he called for reinforcements. Then out of nowhere two vehicons shot at me knocking me down. And Madison shot a hole through one of vehicons. Dereck trough one of his exploding sherikons(a thing ninjas throw) at the second vehicon it exploded and it exploded. And then we heard sirens and a police mustang headed toward bumblebee and it could only be barricade than barricade transformed and tackled bumblebee and then bumblebee punched him in the face and barricade then picked up bumblebee and through him and then in mid air bumblebee shot three plasma shots at barricades face barricade fell back leaking energon and he was knocked out. I slipped my face mask on and shot sideways in the head knocking him back we punched each other several times until I managed to shot him 5 times in the legs crippling him he then transformed into vehicle form and ran off until starscream picked him up and barricade woke up and grabbed onto starscream. Then the battle was over we had won. I slipped my face mask off.

The kid came out of his hiding place and we brung him home and he told me his name was Dalton and I was now his guardian. Shane fell asleep when we got back to base and so did the rest of us. I would tell optimus about the kind tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: dating advice

D-rex POV

Lawndale North Carolina

I woke up and refilled my energon tanks. Oh man I forgot I need to take Dalton to school. So I quickly transformed and got to his house took him to school and drove back to base. When I got to base I seen bumblebee approach me. He asked me how to ask out arcee. " Bumblebee I don't know, how about giving here some roses", I said. When he came back his face was red as blood. He said Arcee kissed him after he asked her out and he said thanks.

Later I was boxing with Shane. That was when Ironhide came up. He asked me about asking chromia out. I said "Ask her to a race, you know chromia she likes races, I said. When he came back he said she was going on a date with him. After that I noticed Dereck flirting with Arcee. I looked over at bumblebee and he was steaming mad. After Arcee left bumblebee walked over and shot Dereck into a wall. I have to admit it was hilarious. So Dereck said he didn't know. Bumblebee said sorry and walked off. It took about an hour for me to get Dereck's head out.

So then Optimus walked up to me and asked were to take elita-one out at. I told him take here to a driveway. So when optimus came back he said thanks. Well after that several more autobots asked me I figured I would get a stretch so I got out of base and drove to pick up Dalton from school. Once I picked him up we went to McDonalds and got him some food. Once we got back in our room we played minecraft together. And later we went to bed.

I woke up and took him to school. But I seen something I'd hope I would never see. I speed up and dropped him off at school.

I seen a Audi approach me and it was Sideways. I transformed and shot him and he flipped over. He transformed and my arms transformed into cannons. I shot at him and then he shot at me and the blast plunged me back. I got up but I heard a blast from behind me. I blacked out.

** Hey guys sorry it took so long I was slacking off. I a sorry it is short but Next chapter will be worth it. I will also add my new story Minecraftia: the chosen ones.**

:


End file.
